


Winter Vacation

by Ladykey17



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladykey17/pseuds/Ladykey17
Summary: The RAD students go up to the human world for some much-needed fun in the snow,
Kudos: 7





	Winter Vacation

“I never thought I’d say this, but I missed the snow!” Alicia threw her hands up as the snow fell from the sky. She was able to convince Diavolo to give everyone a day pass to go play in the snow. “What should we all do first?”

Marcus chuckled and wrapped his arm around Alicia’s shoulder. “First, we need to get inside and you’re gonna make your famous hot chocolate. We can’t do anything without it.”

“What makes it famous?” Mammon trailed the two closely, slipping his hand into Alicia’s. She smiled softly and squeezed his hand, while Marcus rolled his eyes. 

“She puts whiskey in it.”

Satan raised an eyebrow and shook his head. “Neither of you aren’t even legally old enough to drink here.” The Mallory siblings stared at the fourth born for a moment, and Alicia scoffed. 

“What are you, a cop?” The group got settled in their cabin and Alicia took her place in the kitchen. She searched through all the cabinets and Marcus leaned over the counter, holding a bottle of scotch. “Looking for this?”

She took the bottle happily and looked it over. She popped open the top and grinned. “Where the Hell did you get this?”

“I bought it with me. I had like 5 suitcases when I moved to the Devildom, did you think it was all clothes?”

“You’re such a bad influence.” With a laugh, Alicia grabbed all the other ingredients and got to work. 

Mammon was about to go into the kitchen to help her out when Marcus spun him around and gently pushed him in the opposite direction. “She’s good, player.”

“Why do you have to be such a jerk to me? My brothers do a good job on their own ya know.”

“You let my sister die on your watch.” He nodded his head towards the living room and Mammon reluctantly went to do something else. The sorcerer was about to get settled when he felt someone tap his back. 

“Marcus~, please tell me you weren’t about to zone out in front of the TV.” Asmodeus grinned happily as he looked at their newest student. “I want to play a little in the snow.”

“You? You want to play in the snow?” He smiled and crossed his arms. Asmodeus definitely didn’t seem like the type to want to get his hands dirty in the snow. “What? Like a snowball fight? Snow angels?”

“Sledding.”

“We didn’t bring a-”

“There’s a sled here.” Asmodeus tugged him towards the back of the house and into the garage where they parked. Marcus chuckled a bit and raised an eyebrow. 

“If this is your attempt at getting me alone-”

“I’m not against being alone, but I really did see a sled in here.” Asmo looked up at the storage racks and pointed to the top. “Can you get it?”

Marcus looked at the mahogany wood and the red reigns hanging off the shelf. He smiled and pulled it down carefully, catching a ball that would’ve hit Asmo in the head. “Close one. Okay, we can go sledding, but I’m bringing my bag.”

“That’s going to weigh us down.” Asmo pouted while Marcus adjusted the sled in his hold. “Why do you want to bring your bag?”

“I’d probably be able to get some good candid shots of whatever nature is running around here.”

“You should be taking pictures of me.”

“I can do that too, I have enough film for both. I’m just gonna use most of them for my portfolio page, and one for a painting.” 

“Oh! You should use me in your painting!”

“We’ll see how things play out.” They walked back out to the living room and he looked at the group of demons. “We’re about to go play in the snow for a bit. Y’all coming?”

“Not interested,” Levi said as he focused on his video game. He jumped up from his seat and knocked Satan’s cup of water over, causing the liquid to spill on his book.

“Damn it Levi!” 

“Sis?”

“I gotta watch the stove, Marcus.” 

Marcus nodded once and looked around. Who else could he offer? “Right. Beelzebub?”

The Avatar of Gluttony was already faced deep in the fridge, munching on whatever finger foods were available. He stuck his head out of the fridge when he heard his name called, his mouth full of sandwich meat. “What?” 

“Nevermind.” Marcus grabbed his coat and headed out of the house with Asmodeus. 

“Aren’t you glad we came down here before the snow started falling hard?” Asmo spun happily as the snow gently covered him. He watched DeMarcus take out his camera and he pouted. “I wanted to sled first.”

“I know, but the sudden motion might scare away whatever little life is around here. Just give me a sec.”

Asmo was about to retort but stopped when he saw a fawn poke its head from behind a tree. He kept still and watched Marcus silently move to his knee. The camera quietly clicked a few times, and the little doe ran off. He smiled a bit and went over to him. “That was cute, you barely made a sound.”

“I spent a lot of time learning how to move without disturbing inherited peace.” 

“Why? That sounds a little suspicious.”

“When I learned about my father, about magic, I spent a lot of time with my paternal grandmother. She taught me that magic is a gift, not a right.” Marcus looked around and raised his camera, his voice dropping to a soft tone. “When you’re gifted with magic, you’re expected to do right by the world who chose you, and that means learning to move without disturbing it at times.” He snapped a few shots of a sleeping fox and directed his attention to a snow owl in the tree. “Let’s move up further on the mountain. The altitude will give us more motion on the way down.”

“I’m not trying to break my neck, Marky.” 

“Want me to carry you up the mountain?”

“I’m worried about the ride down.”

“So is that a no?” Marcus flashed a bright smile and Asmo was thankful for the cold air. His blush was concealed by cold driven redness on his cheek. 

“I didn’t say no.”

“Then come on. The longer we stand here, the worse the snow is going to get, we don’t need to be out here during a blizzard.” He stood up straight and laughed when Asmo hopped on his back. He grabbed the sled’s reins and started walking again. 

“You have a very different approach to magic than Solomon.”

“That’s because we were trained in two very different ways. Magic is a tool to him, something to wield. The same with his pacts.” He picked up the pace and started running up the trail. 

“How else are you supposed to use it?”

“You co-exist with it. Let the magic use you as much as you use it, within reason of course.” He stopped when they reached a flat level and he put Asmo down. He pushed his hair into his hat and looked for the best kick off point. 

“You make magic sound like a person.”

“It’s an entity.” He found the perfect spot and dragged the sled over. “This isn’t the one with the best slope, but it’ll be good since we’re both going down. The next one is much better.”

Asmo smiled and leaned on Marcus’ arm. “If the next one is better, we can go down that one together.”

“We’ll end up going too fast and we might crash. Besides, I thought you wanted me to take a picture of you.”

“We should do that before we go down. I want to look my best.”

“So vain.” He flashed another smile and took the camera out of the bag. Asmo sat on the sled and posed for the camera. He gave his photographer a flirty smile, which elicited a laugh from the sorcerer. He snapped a few shots and kept shooting while Asmo shifted into another position. The sudden movement caused the sled to move back a little, and Asmo let out a scream when he started falling down the hill.

“Shit, Asmo!” With a swift hand movement, a pile of snow rested at the base of the trail. The sled collided with the soft snow, and Asmo quickly stuck his head out of the pile. His eyes narrowed at the laughing man, only to widen when he realized he was still taking pictures. 

“Delete those!” 

“Why?” 

“Because I probably look horrible.” The demon quickly rushed from the pile and grabbed the man’s shirt. “Delete them!”

“Fine, fine. You’re no fun.” A couple of beeps later, Marcus slipped his camera back in his bag. “You have my undivided attention. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine now that those horrible pictures are deleted.”

“Do you still want to go down this hill?”

“Yes, but you’re going down with me.”

“We’re gonna go fast.”

“Good, I want to go fast. Maybe you’ll be as terrified as I was.” Marcus smiled at Asmo’s pout and pulled the sled to the next kick off point. The warmth of the winter sun was minimal, but it was better than the sunless skies of the Devildom. He’d only been in the Devildom for a few months, compared to his sister’s year, but he already missed home. Shaking his head, he put his foot on the sled so it wouldn’t move. “Safety first.”

“You’re so funny.” Asmo tried not to laugh, but he did crack a smile. He took a seat on the piece of wood and moved up when Marcus sat behind him. 

“Okay, I take it you’ve never actually gone sledding before.”

“What gives you that impression?” 

“Wanna talk about that backslide you just did?”

“Okay fine. Snow is a little different than sliding down the dunes of the Devildom. I wouldn’t have slipped back.” 

“Sure you wouldn’t have.” Marcus chuckled and moved Amso’s hand to the edge of the sled. Don’t dig your nails into the wood though, I don’t want-”

“Me to break a nail?”

“You to chip the wood, but a broken nail would also be tragic.” Marcus grabbed the reign in his right hand and wrapped his left arm around Asmo’s waist. “You ready?”

Asmo took a subtle breath, enjoying the smell of his scent. He rested his back against Marcus’ chest and looked up at him. “I’m ready.” 

“Great. Hold on tight.” Marcus pushed off with his feet and the two went flying down the hill. Marcus pressed his legs against Asmo’s sides and yanked on the reins to steer them, laughing while Asmo let out a scream of joy. The two slid to a stop at the bottom of the hill, and Marcus helped him up. 

“Can we go again?”

“Sure, we have a few more hours before the snow gets worse.” The two went down the hill a few more times, and Marcus pulled him back to the house on the sled. 

By the time the two got back to the house, there was a full-blown wrestling match going on in the living room. Marcus looked over at his sister in the corner, who was calmly sipping on her hot chocolate. “Sis?”

“Mammon snuck demonus on the trip so I put that in their hot chocolate. Beelzebub and Mammon got into an argument over who’s the better fighter.”

Marcus sighed and hung his coat up, carefully taking Asmo’s to do the same. “That’s stupid. Did Mammon really think-”

“Let up, okay? You may not like him, but he did fight in a war. And Beel is the sixth powerful. So they decided to settle it by-” There was a loud crash, and the trio watched Beelzebub get up after body-slamming Mammon through the coffee table. “We’re going to have to replace that...”

Early the next morning, the Lords woke up to the smell of breakfast being prepared. Mammon grinned and pulled Alicia away from the stove, kissing her cheek happily. “You’re not supposed to be cooking. This is your vacation.”

“This is the first time in a while I’ve had all human world ingredients. Let me live.”

Asmo walked out last, having stuck his head into Marcus’ room. The bed was empty. “Where’s Marcus?”

“Passed out on the couch sometime last night.” Alicia pointed the spatula over to the loveseat where her brother slept. 

“I’ll go wake him up.” Satan walked over to the man, being careful not to knock over the makeshift easel, and stopped when he saw the painting on the canvas. He smiled a bit and looked at Asmo. “Looks like you two had a lot of fun yesterday.”

“What are you talking about?” Asmo walked over to the canvas and covered his mouth. “I thought I told him to delete those pictures!”

Beelzebub nudged Asmo gently and shook his head. “Shh...You’ll wake him up.”

“I think you look really good here.” Satan carefully picked up the poltych and placed it on the mantle over the fireplace so his brothers’ could see it. Marcus managed to capture Asmo at his best in all the frames, even if he was at his worst. 

Lucifer crossed his arms and looked at the painting with approval. “I didn’t know your brother was so talented.”

Alicia smiled and walked over to collect the paintbrushes and trays laying around. “You’d know a lot more if you two stopped being so short with each other. Asmo, you look amazing in all of these. I think he found your human side.”

Asmo smiled a bit at Alicia’s complement. He never thought he had a human side, but if that meant having someone like Marcus see perfection in him, even with flaws, he’d take it.


End file.
